Savannah Tallgrass
Basic Information Savannah Tallgrass is a patch of thickset ochre-colored grass stalks a quarter as big as the height of one block, but a little broader than one block in width. Three slightly different types of Savannah Tallgrass exist, they only differentiate in height, not in color. Like common green Tallgrass, Savannah Tallgrass also is a source of Wheat Seeds that will be randomly added as an occasional additional harvest when collecting Savannah Tallgrass. These flammable grass stalks naturally occur on maize yellow blocks of Savannah Grass only in Savannah biomes; they are not able to regrow nor to spawn in time after world creation. Different from Tallgrass, Savannah Grass blocks are solid natural blocks with an yellow ochre grass texture on the top side. Unlike most Flowers, patches of Savannah Tallgrass do not have a cubic shape, but can still be placed on every type of ground or blocks just like they are. However, Savannah Tallgrass is not solid, so player characters and Creatures can pass through it. No crafting recipe is known that will make use of Savannah Tallgrass. This flammable grass can be used for decoration and as a Fuel for Forges though. How to obtain Savannah Tallgrass can only be found on natural blocks of Savannah Grass that form the topmost layer of Savannah biomes. These plants are part of nearly every Savannah biome on any newly created Creativerse game world, since they are fixed elements of the prefabricated template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. To collect Savannah Tallgrass, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Savannah Tallgrass except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. When picking up a cubic block of Savannah Grass with a patch of Savannah Tallgrass on top (no matter if naturally occurring there or having been placed), the Savannah Tallgrass will automatically be added as an additional harvest, just like Red Mushrooms, common Tallgrass, Reeds, Cattails and the like. Savannah Tallgrass does not grow (these plants do not spawn in time by themselves) after world creation nor will it regrow after being plucked; it also cannot be grown nor "crafted" by players. It does not seem possible to multiply Savannah Tallgrass by placing it on the ground and picking it up again either. Such, Savannah Tallgrass is a finite resource, but since it can be placed, it can optionally be infinitely bought as part of building kits for Blueprints. Wheat Seeds When collecting Savannah Tallgrass, Wheat Seeds will occasionally and automatically be obtained as an additional random harvest. The same goes for common green Tallgrass that grows on green blocks of Grass in many biomes like Woodlands, Grasslands, Forests, Swamplands, valleys between Mountains and rarely also around oases in Canyons. Even Savannah Tallgrass (and common green Tallgrass alike) that has been placed by players will still sometimes "drop" Wheat Seeds when being picked up again. In this way, Wheat Seeds can theoretically be harvested in endless amounts from just only one patch of Savannah Tallgrass or one block of common green Tallgrass. How to use No crafting recipes are known that would make use of Savannah Tallgrass and it cannot be processed into pigment, slopes or anything else. These grass stalks also do not glow in the dark at all. Savannah Tallgrass can be placed into the game world for decoration, however these plants are not solid (no collision mesh), so the movement of player characters and Creatures will not be obstructed; they cannot stand on Savannah Tallgrass either, but will pass through it like through thin air. When placing Savannah Tallgrass, the height variant that will appear seems to depend on the block or rather exact location where you are placing the patch of Savannah Tallgrass on. Please note that just like Weeds, Tallgrass, Red Mushrooms, Reeds, Cattails, Lilypads, thin layers of Snow and the like, Savannah Tallgrass can be replaced and such deleted if blocks or items are placed directly at and such into it. Even though Savannah Tallgrass is not a cubic block, it can be fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at a patch of this grass, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated plant, block or item, so that all plants of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Savannah Tallgrass is not known to make any type of Creatures spawn. These plants can be put on display in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where the grass stalks will be displayed in a smaller size. Anything that is placed into slots of display containers cannot be rotated. Another option would be to simply place a patch of these grass stalks onto the pots in the game world instead of into their slots which will let the plants keep their size; however Savannah Tallgrass is a bit too bride and won't "fit" properly then, you will also be able to see the grass stalks hovering above Flower Pots a little, since these pots are lower than one block. Flammable Attention: Savannah Tallgrass is flammable! When placing Savannah Tallgrass close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, Savannah Tallgrass can easily start to burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches and/or other heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable plants like Savannah Tallgrass on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Savannah Tallgrass ablaze. If Savannah Tallgrass starts burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable plants, blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood, Weepwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim (=spreading) enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options (type ESC, click on "edit world" and activate the option "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Fuel Savannah Tallgrass can be used as a Fuel source in a Forge. Like Wood blocks, tree Leaves and other vegetal materials, Savannah Tallgrass is merely tier 1 fuel and will burn only slowly. Like Leaves of any uncorrupted tree, Shrubs and Tallgrass, 4 patches of Savannah Tallgrass are necessary for each smelting or hardening process of the Forge. Each process in the Forge (to harden, melt, burn or roast one unit of Ore, Beeswax, Chizzard Gizzard, Tourmaline etc.) has to be accompanied with Fuel that has to be filled into the Forge together with the forgeable materials. When interacting with a Forge (click your right mouse button or type "f" as the default key while looking at the Forge that has been placed into the game-world), the inventory window will be temporarily reorganized to list all "forgeable" materials that you currently carry on top, followed by a list of all raw materials that can be used as a Fuel. You can now (right-)click on the material that you want to to smelt, harden or the like, and next you will have to (right-)click on one Fuel type. Then you will be informed about the time that the Forge will require to complete this (one) process with the type of Fuel you have chosen in the Forge window. After filling more materials into the queue of the Forge (up to 21), the total time of all pending processes will be displayed in the Forge window too. Trivia Savannah Tallgrass is not part of very old game worlds created during Early Access before April 8th 2015, since they were implemented with update R14 together with Savannah biomes and common green Tallgrasss. Category:Plants Category:Fuel Category:Savannah Category:Flammable Category:Smashable